I'd Rather Be In Love
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Numair thinks about how much he loves Daine. Song-fic to Michelle Branch's "I'd Rather Be In Love"


I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain 'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
'Would I change my feelings if I had the chance?' Numair wondered. 'No never. Daine's worth it. Daine is the best thing to ever happen to me. She fills the blank space in my life. When she smiles at me I'll do anything for her. What would I ever do without her?' A sudden jerk from Spots jolted him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Spots. I'm still an atrocious rider. I think we may be close to the castle." Spots neighed his response. "Of course. You can feel Daine's presence. It must be getting stronger", Numair muttered to himself.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Nothing could change how he felt about Daine. He loved her and that's all that mattered. Even if they never got married he would always have her love. He hated when she had to go away because he missed her so much. He missed her smile, her laugh, the bounce in her step, they way she talked. He missed everything about her. But most of all he missed her touch and her kiss. Her kiss could give him so much strength and energy.  
When the king asked him re-enforce some protective barriers on forts in the south, he wished that he had never cultivated his Gift. He would have spent all his time with Daine, but instead he had to leave for almost three months. Three months without her kisses. Numair felt hollow inside, yet rejuvenated at the prospect of seeing Daine soon.  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give up everything for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Spots started to get more excited with each step she took. 'We must be really close to the castle now', Numair thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it with one finger and inside laid a ring cushioned with velvet. It was a flawless three-carat princess cut diamond on a platinum band. On the inside the ring was engraved Daine and Numair. 'I want to give this to her so bad but will she accept it? We lived like this for years but I can't help but want to marry her. I want to show her that I love her so much", Numair thought. 'I'll see her soon. That's all that matters right now. But gods know what I would do for that woman'.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you And I feel you holding me  
  
Soon he came over the hill that led into Corus. Spots picked up the pace considerably and Numair didn't mind. He entered the palace gates and headed to the stables. When he got inside he dismounted and handed the reins to a hostler to take care of Spots. "Here miss," he said not paying attention to who he was talking to, only intent on finding Daine and kissing the life out of her.  
The hostler took the reins and led Spots away only to giggle. A laugh that sent shivers down Numair's spine. Numair turned around slowly to find the person he was looking for staring back at him. He crossed the space between them and swept Daine into a massive hug.  
"I didn't see you," he whispered into her ear.  
"Obviously, you silly. But I forgive you."  
"And that means.?" Numair asked.  
"You have permission to kiss me," Daine replied.  
"I'd still kiss you, even if I didn't have permission."  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love Yes, I'd rather be in love Oh, I'd rather be in love with you And I feel you holding me  
  
Numair to indeed kiss the life out of Daine and after a while proceeded to kiss her neck. Numair felt Daine shudder with delight and continued to kiss her neck. After some time Daine asked, "What are you thinking?"  
"The same thing I think about the time. The one thing that occupies my thoughts when I wake and my dreams when I sleep."  
"Tell me, good sir, for you also speak riddles about 'this thing'," Daine pleaded.  
"The most beautiful, loveable woman ever. She is so fair, they tried to make her a goddess. But, it was all to no avail," Numair replied.  
"Who is this woman who has admirably won your affections?" Daine asked.  
"You. Always you." 


End file.
